Numbuh 4's Rainy Day
by cherrimrocks
Summary: It's raining, and Numbuh 4 is bored out of his mind being cooped up in the Treehouse, but everything changes when Sector V leaves on a mission without him. random oneshot


A/N: Okay, so it's been raining where I live, and I was watching a bunch of Numbuh 4 episodes like Operation NUGGET, BREAKUP, etc. So yeah, this oneshot appeared. Enjoy. (Why do I always say_ enjoy_? It's such a boring word...oh well.)

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Kids. Next. DOOR! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

**Numbuh 4's Rainy Day**

**by cherrimrocks**

"AGHHH! NUMBUH 3! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT NOW!" I had her in a headlock, when Numbuh 1 raced into the room.

"I don't believe it," Numbuh 1 said, shaking his head. "Numbuh 4, you really need something better to do."

"But—but—she ruined my room!"

I saw Numbuh 1 roll his eyes from behind his sunglasses. "Come on, you can fix this easily. It's just some banners and stuff."

"Rainbow Dorky banners!"

"What?" Numbuh 3 complained. "Your room needs some share-and-care love!"

"It does not!"

Numbuh 1 sighed. "Look, Numbuh 4, why don't you take a day off? Maybe go outside. It is kind of boring being cooped up in the Treehouse."

"I can't go outside! It's raining!" I moaned.

Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to answer when the alarm began blaring. Numbuhs 2 and 5 ran into the room.

"Numbuh 1! The teenagers are attacking the Moonbase!" Numbuh 5 shouted above the noise.

"C'mon everyone! Into the S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R.! Numbuh 4, you stay here!" Numbuh 1 ran into the S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. before I could protest.

The ship took off, leaving me alone and bored. I groaned and kicked at the floor. "Why me?"

~4~4~4~

"Stupid rain," I mumbled, staring out the window of my room. "Can't do any—whaaa! What the-?" The Treehouse began shaking back and forth, and I gripped onto the windowsill to keep myself from falling. I looked up and saw a giant robot looming over me.

"Hello, Wallabee Beatles," an unwelcome, monotone voice said. "While your teammates are away, we'll tear apart your Treehouse!"

"In your dreams, Delightful Dorks!" I climbed up onto the windowsill, almost fell off as the Treehouse lurched backwards, and jumped onto the leg of the robot. I crawled up the leg and onto the glass dome the Delightful Children were sitting inside.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The Delightful Doofuses made the robot swing back and forth, trying to shake me. I almost fell off, but hung onto the edge. As my grip slipped, my fingers caught onto the part covering the wiring. I fell, ripping off the covering, letting rain splash into their wires.

"No!" The robot began to malfunction and crashed onto the ground. Meanwhile, I was free-falling through the air, but something—or someone-broke my fall.

"Well, if it isn't Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door!" a familiar voice cackled.

"Stickybeard!" I jumped off of the pirate, only to get caught by one of the other pirates.

"Trying to steal my candy, eh?" Stickybeard smirked. "Tie the lad up and send him to the hold!"

"Hey—let go of me!" The candy pirates tied me up with some ropes that smelled like licorice, then opened a trapdoor in the deck of the ship and threw me inside. The hold was almost completely dark, except for some small portholes filtering a little light in. I ate through the rope (it actually was licorice), and walked to a porthole so that I could see better. A figure in the corner seemed to be wriggling around in his bonds. _Must be another prisoner. _I crept over and untied him.

"You!" We both gasped at the same time.

"Sandy," I muttered darkly. "What the crud are you doing here?"

"Do not address the king like that without his permission!" King Sandy announced.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I waved him off. "Answer the question already!"

"I was looking for the fair princess, when my Knights of the Round Towel were taken hostage by that rowdy peasant!"

"You mean Stickybeard." Sandy ignored me and continued, "I tried to rescue them, but alas, I was captured." We both winced as the ship hit a rock or something, causing a wave of candy to fall on us.

King Sandy brushed a peppermint off of his bucket-hat and demanded, "Where have you taken the fair princess?"

"I didn't take her anywhere! She's on a mission!" I replied. Suddenly the ship tilted to one side, causing a pile of candy to crush me. I burst out of the pile, only to find King Sandy pointing his shovel at me. "LIAR!"

"Oh, I'll show you who's—" I was interrupted by Sandy's scream as a bunch of chocolate bars nailed him in the head. I snatched Sandy's shovel and the licorice ropes. Using the shovel, I smashed the porthole open and tied the licorice to a nail on the wall. Gripping tightly to the other end of the licorice, I jumped out the window.

"Hey! Come back here!" King Sandy shook a fist at me. I laughed. "So long, sucker!" Suddenly, something wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the air. I realized the something was toilet paper.

"Hahaha! Prepare to feel the wrath of…THE TOILETNATOR! Now, I will finally get my revenge on my archnemesis: Numbuh 4!" The cruddy Toiletnator freak didn't seem to realize that rain makes toilet paper soggy. I easily ripped off the toilet paper.

"Hah! You're such a loser!" I yelled at him. The Toiletnator's eyes narrowed, and he growled. He took out a plunger (a plunger?) and ran towards me, screaming. Luckily, I always keep a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in my back pocket. I smacked him in the face, and the Toiletnator fell down, dazed.

I walked back to the Treehouse and went to my room to change out of my soggy clothes, only to find King Sandy's knights on my wrestling mat.

"Hey! How'd you cruddy knights get here?" I yelled.

"Aw, c'mon. Can you not take us back to King Sandy? He's so annoying," one of the knights said.

Since they were just Sandy's cousins, I agreed. "Hey, I found a deck of cards! Let's play Solitaire!" one of the knights exclaimed. I sat down and said, "No, Crazy Eights!"

Some things are so priceless, like the looks on Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5's faces when they come back from a mission to see their teammate playing cards with a bunch of pretend knights.

-End Transmission-

* * *

A/N: So there you go. Hoped you liked it, because I did. ;)


End file.
